Fake date
by DragonSoulFury
Summary: Naruko lives in a crazy family with an over protective brother, dad and her awesome mum but as mayors daughter she is targeted so she has to move around but FINALLY gets to stay put and meets some great friends. one of them slowly falling for her. they pretend to date so fangirls dont kill him but instead go after her, don't worry she has her trusty bat to help.
1. Chapter 1

"Got the bat?" My brother asked whilst stuffing toast in his mouth, I sighed.

"Kyuubi I can't take bats to school."

His eyes widened at me, he jumped up "then I'm coming with you!" he declared grabbing his keys.

"You can't stalk me around school ky-"

"Just get in the car"

I followed him outside and slumped into the seat next to him. Finally I was allowed to stay at this school but my brother was soooooooo over protective, sometimes he would pretend being my boyfriend when we went out so no guys would hit on me… hence why I'm single and a virgin. I sighed and sunk further into my seat as I saw the gates of the school. We pulled up and as we got out girls started pointing at us. Yes, the mayors children and apparently Kyuubi was hot according from what I could hear, he has deep red hair like mum and whiskers on each cheek like me. He was older than me but as wimpy as my dad, of course I had my mum's long hair but my dad's bright blonde hair and we were both very tanned.

"Ok you can go now" I said, we seemed to have attracted a crowd. He still didn't let go of my shoulders as we walked into the building "look I learnt self-defense for a reason-"

"I love you too babe!" he almost shouted and hugged me… well almost crushed me… he had done it again, girls were franticly whispering and suddenly shrieked.

I punched him in the stomach "have a good day... brother" I put deadly influence on the last word before striding away, _that son of a bitch_.

Reaching the class room I walked in and waited for the teacher. When he finally turned up everyone was already sitting down and staring at me "Ah! Miss Uzumaki yes pick a seat please" he said and I turned and picked a seat at the back next to a red headed boy. The class went really slowly until I got asked a question "Miss Uzumaki please tell us about our current mayor."

I didn't move my head from lying it on my arms "the fourth mayor, Yondaime also known as Minato Namikaze married to Kushina Uzumaki also they are my parents."

No one spoke and the teacher carried on with his lesson, when the next lesson came I sat next to the emo boy with raven hair.

"Move it bitch" a pink haired girl seethed.

I stared at her "that's no way to introduce your-self."

"You're sitting in my seat"

"Really? I never knew you could own seats around here I thought they were the schools!"

She glared at me and I barely heard the boy chuckle.

"Not moving" I said crossing my arms and leaning back putting my feet on the table.

"Sit down Sakura, and feet off the table miss Uzumaki" called a dark haired man, again I got called on in maths as well. "Wish to tell me the answer Miss Uzumaki?"

I looked at the board, my stuff wasn't out and I had been dozing "48" I said. Everyone stared at me and Asuma sighed before carrying on. I tapped my head when I saw the boy, Saskue was it? Yeah, when he gave me a bewildered look.

I looked around to check how everything worked at break, no one came up to me but that was ok I found out that the emo from before has his own fan club of girls when I saw this I had to run into the loos for 10 minutes so they didn't hear me laugh, man they were desperate.

* * *

**Lunch~**

I hadn't yet made any friends so the roof seemed like the perfect place and in all honesty it was… if he hadn't been there. I opened the door and he sat on the bench facing the playground.

"Oh hey!"

He jumped and turned to look at me, I stifled a laugh and sat on the floor, I unpacked my towel and sun-cream, laying them out I kicked off my shoes and threw off my top before putting sun-cream on, lucky I had shorts on it was bad enough I had to strip to my bra… at least It was basically a bikini.

"Could you rub this on my back?" I asked, he scowled at me until he saw my orange bra and I barely saw the slight tinge covering his cheeks.

"Give it here" he said grabbing it, I happily plopped myself down my legs either side of the bench my back facing him.

"So you're Saskue Uchiha my dad's been talking about, 'famous with the girls'" I quoted.

"And you're Naruko Uzumaki, the mayors daughter, 'a head full of trouble" I could hear the smile in his voice. I laughed although he seemed arrogant he didn't seem all that bad.

* * *

**Uchiha pov~**

"And you're Naruko Uzumaki, the mayors daughter 'a head full of trouble" I smiled quoting my dad like she had. Once I had finished she got up and faced me, I slightly gasped when I saw her beautiful, deep blue eyes close up she had long, really long sun kissed hair in two pig-tails with tanned skin that at that moment was very exposed, only wearing shorts and her bra.

"Thanks!" she walked over to her towel and grabbed a book from her bag before laying down to read. What made me most confused was the way she didn't drool over me but also happily talked to me, it was a first and I was goanna keep it that way. I heard her stomach rumble and I smirked, she stopped reading to give me an embarrassed smile.

"Where's your lunch?"

"Urr… Well…. I urrr…" she sighed "I forgot it, I bet Kyuubi is having fun eating it for me."

"Who's-"

"My brother, pain in the ass" she glared into mid-air behind me.

"Want some?" I offered showing her my bento, she blinked at me, of course she didn't know how hostile I usual am or that I don't be so ni-

"Do you usually do that Mr Uchiha?" she smirked this time it was my turn to blink and smirk, _maybe she did know something about me._ But suddenly the bento box was snatched out my hand and she munched it up happily before I could change my mind.

"So how much do you _really _know?" I asked scooting up the bench so I was closer to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she smiled and put the empty box down before going back to reading. I grinned and hopped she would be here tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chpter 2! Been doing…. Stuff and getting ideas so enjoy! **

**Saskues POV~**

Turns out she hardly ever sees her parents and her supposed 'caring godfather' is normally away 'researching'. It was on the third day she offered something I couldn't turn down. Of course she had her own reasons to ask me but she did all the same: "I got an idea!"

I turned to see her watching the clouds.

"You're tiered of the fan girls right?"

I nodded slowly and she turned to me.

"Ok then if we pretend to 'go out' and 'date' each other then you get the fan girls off your back!"

I nodded before coming to a realisation "but they're goanna kill you" I point out.

She shrugged "and so is my brother. I get the fans, you get my mental family!"

I didn't doubt she could handle them and was proven correct a few days later.

Sakura came wobbling, yes wobbling, towards me (she had got a boob job) and asked me out on a date when Naruko came striding to my rescue with a drink in hand, like a boss.

"Hey babe seen Kiba? Hinata still hasn't asked him about the double date yet" she lied looking back down the hall so she didn't see the very pissed pink shorty. Turing she met the very angry green eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screeched.

"I wasn't talking to you" Naruko said flatly and noticed the death grip on my arm "do you mind? That's my boyfriend you're infecting." A loud gasp echoed around the long hall way and the banshees jaw dropped in a very unattractive way.

"w-what?!"

"You have a disease, I would rather you didn't infect him."

I smirked and grabbed the blondes' waist, her back on my chest. My smirk soon turned to a frown as screams filled the silence. Tears welled up in her eyes before turning tails, I didn't let go of Naruko's waist as she smiled up at me, I continued to stare daggers. Inside I tried to calm my frantic heart filled with rage, excitement and care. I had never felt like that before. Closing my eyes I sighed and looked down to meet troubled eyes.

"Great acting but you can let go now…" she whispered as I bent down to hear. At the touch of her breath my skin shivered. Nodding I let go and instantly missed her heat, _wait-what?! I shouldn't be thinking that._

We were already outside before I realised that she had dragged me though a number of corridors. She sighed and reached up to touch my forehead. "You ok?"

I felt my face heat up and look away. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONGE WITH ME?!

"Urr y-yeah fine."

She raised a brow but shrugged it off as she searched for someone and promptly left me standing alone in the middle of the playground. _Why did I feel so alone?_

I slammed the front door and marched into the kitchen, when I found nothing in it I stomped up stairs but too soon did I run into my brother. I sighed and tried to move pass him but he caught my arm.

"What's the matter little brother?" he asked.

"Nothing" I grumbled and tried to shrug his arm off.

"Really now? Is that anyway to talk to your brother? ...what's the matter?"

"I said it was nothing" because truly why was I so mad? Naruko is allowed to go off I'm not her only friend, _'but she's yours'_ something told me. I shook my head walking past and starting on my homework.

**NOM POV~ **

Later

A nock at the door brought Saskue out of his concentration, looking up he saw his mother's head peep round the door.

"Hey love" she smiled and came in closing the door. He turned in his chair and faced her sitting on the bed. "Is everything okay Saskue?"

He let out a long sighe "Itachi right?"

She nodded slowly "You can tell me" she smiled

"I... Met someone, the new girl at school... I think we might be friends" saskue admitted slowly so his mum understood.

This shocked the raven haired mother, both her sons (not to mention her husband) weren't exactly... Friendly, they found it hard to socialise. Itachi had finally made some friends a couple years ago but she didn't like that she had never seen them, none the less he was happy however Saskue didn't have the charm. The looks, sure he had those but she couldn't help but wonder what guy managed to change him... Wait hadn't he said girl.

Alarm bells went off in both of the ravens heads, Saskue from the look at his mother's face and Mikoto's from the thought of her son's innocence.

"Fagaku!" shouted the distressed mother placing both her hands on Saskue shoulders. "Name. TELL ME HER NAME!" she shouted scaring her son shitless. A sound of pounding feet was heard, a grunt, shuffle and the door slammed open with Itachi first his father almost falling on him. Almost… he had a reputation to keep. None the less their faces changed from pure horror to confusion as they didn't see any danger.

"Naruko, Naruko U-Uzumaki" the youngest mumbled.

"Darling do you know anything about... Urr Naru...?"

"Naruko Uzumaki" he said a little louder hoping it wasn't a mistake letting them know.

**I'm sorry im English so sue me. I hope you like it and sorry for the lack of update! **


End file.
